Alchemy Encyclopedia Part VII: Osamodas
was a document. Contents Alchemy Encyclopaedia Book 7 : Osamodas Sir Bekver Each alchemy potion for Osamodas contains one fixed ingredient proportionally quantified with the other ingredients. This ingredient is the Sulfur Pouch. You can easily find it in an Osamodas retailer's for a fee, of course. Recipes will be listed as follows: Forgetfulness Potion: X : Sulphur Pouch x3 + 5-leaf clover x1 + ... Please note that this is the full recipe. There's no need to add anything to it especially if you want to obtain the right effect. No special flask is required to make this potion.Once the concoction is ready, you can always pour it into another container. Forgetfulness Potion :'Ghostly Claw' : Boowolf claw x10 + Sulphur Pouch x2 Forgetfulness Potion :'Fangs of Boowolf' : Boowolf canine x15 + Sulphur Pouch x2 Forgetfulness Potion :'Natural Defence' : Diamond x1 + Sulphur Pouch x2 Forgetfulness Potion : 'Animal Blessing' : Sulphur Pouch x4 + Pandawa x1 + Dragolyre x1 Forgetfulness Potion : 'Bear's Cry' : Sulphur Pouch x3 + Bear Powerful Amulet x4 + Minotoror hairs x4 Forgetfulness Potion : 'Feline Movement' : Gulliver x1 + Sulphur Pouch x3 + Kitten Tails x1 Forgetfulness otion :'High-energy Shot' : Sulphur Pouch x3 + Moskito wings x70 + Dragon Pig blood x3 Forgetfulness Potion :'Lashing Claw' : Boowolf claw x5 + Blue Mage Metaria x10 + Sulphur Pouch x3 Forgetfulness Potion :'Summoning of Crackler' : Sulphur Pouch x4 + Crackler Shovel x5 + Diamond Stone x5 + Crackler's Stone x20 Forgetfulness Potion :'Summoning of Magus Bwork' : Sulphur Pouch x4 + Magus Bwork beard hairs x20 + Magus Bwork book x20 + Hornbeam Wood x20 Forgetfulness Potion :'Summoning of Tofu' : Sulphur Pouch x4 + Mad Tofu cloak x1 + Tofish Sandals x5 + Tofu feather x20 Forgetfulness Potion : 'Toad' : Sulphur Pouch x4 + Little Frog x1 + Deulegarnoulle Amulet x1 + Gobbal saliva x40 Forgetfulness Potion :'Whip' : Great Iron Rod x5 + Sulphur Pouch x4 + Nitle's Traumatic Stick x5 + Chogreloting Cheeken cloak x1 Forgetfulness Potion :'Animal Healing' : Sulphur Pouch x5 + Unikron Blood x50 + Rune Vi x20 + Rune Pa Vi x10 + Rune Ra Vi x5 Forgetfulness Potion :'Summoning of Gobball' : Gobball War Chief' leather x5 + Royal Gobball leather x3 + Gobball leather x30 + Gobball horn x30 + Sulphur Pouch x5 Forgetfulness Potion : 'Summoning of Prespic' : Sulphur Pouch x5 + Prespic peak x50 + Elm Wood x10 + Pandawa x1 + Belt of Chance x10 Forgetfulness Potion:'Summoning of Red Wyrmling' : White Dreggon egg x5 + Black Dreggon egg x5 + Sapphire Dragon egg x5 + Bronzed Dragon egg x5 + Sulphur Pouch x5 Forgetfulness Potion : 'Crow' : Sulphur Pouch x6 + Black Paint x1 + Fire Kwak Feather x1 + Ice Kwak Feather x1 + Earth Kwak Feather x1 + Wind Kwak Feather x1 Forgetfulness Potion :'Summoning of Boar' : Sulphur Pouch x6 + Boar hair x25 + Boar snout x25 + Boar tusk x25 + Boar Leather x25 + Acorn x25 Forgetfulness Potion :'Punch of the Crackler' : Sulphur Pouch x5 + Crackler's Stone x20 + Ruby Stone x1 + Emerald Stone x1 + Crystal Stone x1 + Diamond Stone x1 + Sapphire Stone x1